Abyss is Infinity
by HummingBirdAIDrabbles
Summary: Solana adventures to the Reborn region to meet her idol DJ Arclight and beat the Reborn League. However, she will get caught up in all kinds of plots before she can meet her goals. Will she ever beat those gymleaders? And will she find true love? I know this sounds cheesy, but honestly it's all I came up with. Will have f/f, CainXeverybody, and ShelllyXRachel. For Pokemon Reborn.
1. Welcome to Reborn

**Authors Notes: This is my first fanfic, so don't flame, but I think it's pretty good anyway. Welcoming criticism, but wanting praise. So review! Also beware, if you are homophobic don't read this, as Solana is bi and is getting a girlfriend. And Solana is a girl, just clarifying, but she uses the agender blond sprite.**

 _Greetings, challenger. Welcome to Reborn! My name is Ame, I'm the manager of the Reborn League. Do you need to view the controls for the game? You must already be an accomplished trainer, but in Reborn City, where we're currently headed, wild Pokémon are kind of scarce. Reborn city is … well I'll let you see it for yourself, but it's not an ideal place for many Pokémon to live. Reborn is a region ravaged by impurity. After the last fall-out, many people abandoned the region, but that's changed since the Reborn League was re-opened. Many strong trainers have been flocking to the area. Well that's why you're here, isn't it? So tell me about yourself._

 _We're nearly there. The train will be pulling into Grandview station shortly._

 _Run!_

"Yeah, my name's Solana." BOOOOOM. I shrieked, and then blacked out, my body hitting the street with a thud. I felt glass shards prick my back, piercing my shirt, but thankfully not my body. Whether the shards came from the explosion, or were naturally there I couldn't be certain, but the feeling still jolted me back into consciousness.

"Hey are you awake?" Ame asked, her head above mine, her face worried, hair falling around her, fluffy white locks that ironically made her seem all the more youthful, as it was obviously dyed.

"Huh, is that you Ame?" I weakly muttered from my place on the pavement. I couldn't get up, for my golden locks stuck on what appeared to be gum, but still it was better than the other side of my head touching it. My hair was styled like my idol's, DJ Arclight, who inspired me to come to Reborn in the first place.

"Yeah. You blacked out, but seem fine, physically at least," she responded, then moved away to inspect the station that was completely destroyed. The walls were cracked open with gaping holes littering the train itself. The rails had completely melted under the heat, and lay like gray putty. How had I survived? Was I even completely okay? Physically, I could be ok, but mentally, was a whole different question. Maybe Ame could give me more information.

Distressed, I questioned. "Are you sure there isn't any-?"

"Hihi!" an annoyingly cheery voice called out. It sounded like a cheer leader crossed with a banshee crossed with the Easter bunny. A frightening combination.

"Hello?" I asked faintly, my voice sounding bland compared to the earlier one. But why was the voice so cheery in the first place? A terrorist just bombed the area. Unless they were the terrorist...

"Julia? Did you do this?" Ame questioned with disdain, her usually kind blue eyes narrowing. _. Maybe it's true that the criminal always returns to the scene of the crime …_

"No, but by the looks of it they did a pretty good job," the newly named Julia replied, almost sounding envious. Why was she envious that she didn't do the bombing. Unless she was lying. Ame seemed to buy it, however, and I trusted her, so I stopped my conspiracy theories.

"This is no time to praise them," Ame lashed out, echoing my thoughts perfectly _._

"I could have died, why are you talking like that?", deciding to interject myself back into the conversation.

"Cuz it was a big BOOOMIE" she replied back, with ... was that a grin.? Her enormous green hair ponytail wobbled as she spoke, as if to agree with her. I wondered why the cops weren't questioning her already.

"Like that makes sense," I argued, already knowing that it was futile, as she was clearly a fanatic.

"Will you catch the perp, they couldn't have gotten far," Julia finally asked, showing some concern for the situation.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I'll have to leave you Solana, just head to the main hall where Victoria will be waiting?" Amethyst called back, already moving, her long tresses flowing behind her. I wondered why the police scattered around the area couldn't do it.

"Don't leave me with her …." I pleaded to her vanishing figure, before finally turning despairingly to Julia.

"Are you going to face the Reborn League?" Julia questioned, zooming up to me, which is when I noticed she was wearing a golden cheerleader outfit. It seemed like a clear contrast to what she had said earlier, but I was probably being stereotypical.

"Yeah, that's why I came here." _After all, to get into the Ace Members Club, I had to beat the league, and besides, Reborn had nothing else to offer. It was a dreary place, with no good touristy places, and didn't even have a good variety of Pokémon. If you went to Reborn, you were going for the challenge of the Reborn League._

"Good, then you'll have to beat me. I'm the electric-type gym leader" she cheered, pumping her hands up _._ _Figures … Who else would like explosions? But wasn't she a cheerleader? When you're a gym leader, at least in other regions, gym leaders stayed at their gyms day and night. How'd she have time to cheer? Maybe she had a reserve leader take her place._

"Wait, are you a cheerleader?" I eventually questioned, just to make sure I wasn't drawing conclusions from nowhere. Except an outfit is really solid proof anyways.

"Yeah, OTS! We represent, we pack a punch and don't relent!" I had to admit, it was a good cheer. But what did OTS stand for?

"What's OTS?," it sounded like a name of a school.

"Onyx Trainer School." Julia replied, confirming my suspicions.

"So why are you still wearing a cheer outfit?" She was clearly out of school, because you had to at least have a degree to be a gym leader. Tate and Liza from the Hoenn region was the one exception. Maybe she didn't have other outfits? Or maybe it was a uniform?

"To motivate my challengers, which you won't be if you don't hurry up and get your starter!" Well said.

Walking down the street, I spotted others who were affected by the bombing. The citizens of Reborn wore grim faces, with grimy outfits, but an aura that didn't care. One man couldn't get back home to his place in the Mysidia region. Another lost her fiancé. _Her fiancé! I felt so lucky to survive. As I got closer to my goal, the Grand Hall, I could tell that the glass shards were naturally, if you could call it that, on the asphalt, the street was in severe need of a cleaner._

One woman offered me a potion, although she didn't know if I could use it, because I had no Pokémon. I was surprised by her kindness, for everyone else that I had seen had merely talked of their own troubles. I thanked her and went on my way.

Victoria was up ahead, waiting for me at the top of the steeps, near the massive Pokemon center. At least that's what I assumed it was. It was a massive structure, mostly gray, but with an odd X of colors; red, blue, green, and purple. Maybe the colors of the flag of Reborn? I looked back to who I assumed was Victoria., not trying to be rude. I'd have all the time to stare afterwards, after all. She was wearing a gray kimono with ying-yang symbols on the front. I wondered if it was symbols, or just design.

"Hi, are you Solana?" She asked, her voice friendly, her gray eyes kind.

"Yeah," I muttered, still ensnared in her dress design.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Victoria. Ame asked me to help get you signed up. Don't worry it doesn't take long." She replied ignoring my predicament, and took hold of my arm, marching me into the Center, landing me in front of … Ame? She was smiling mysteriously, evidently pleased. Didn't she have criminals to catch, that the police couldn't do? Apparently, she had caught him already. Either Reborn security was really good, or the criminal was terrible. We would soon find out, as he was being interrogated by the police, who were finally doing something useful.

Victoria was confused. "The culprit behind the bombing?," which seemed pretty obvious to me. After confirming Victoria, Ame decided to back to the task at hand, signing us up to the Reborn League. Victoria mentioned something about "Kiki," and said she also wanted a new Pokémon. _I bet she was going to choose one with a type advantage_ _._ Ame agreed, but said I would have the first choice _._ Victoria was _definitely going to go for the type advantage_ _._

 **Author's Notes: Read, Review, and Favorite. I already have the second chapter ready, but it'll take at least 3 positive reviews to get me to update. Oh and vote for the starters! I already have one lined up, (chimchar), but I can be swayed by the readers. And thank you for reading.**


	2. Padlock Jynx

I decided to go for Chimchar because I hadn't used it before. But I wanted to make sure I got the best Chimchar. After all, IV's can change the whole _game_ plan.

"Do these Pokémon all have random stats? Because it doesn't seem fair," I asked Ame.

"It isn't, but it's hard to capture Pokemon with all the same IV's, especially starters," she admitted.

"Is there any way I can get a starter with good IVs in my choosing?"

"Depends on the starter."

"Chimchar"

"That's fine. Strong attack, speed, and defense stats right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?

"I am a Pokémon leader," she smirked, "Here you go. You know, you are the first to ask me that?"

"Really in the Reborn League, it seems all the more important?"

"Nope, not a one, they just picked up the ball, but it seemed strange ….," she trailed off.

"Strange how?"

"The Pokémon they picked always had a hidden ability, or was shiny, and usually had good IV's too. As if they picked the Pokémon multiple times, and this was the best one. Some trainers even went 'Finally …'"

"Definitely, weird...," _And a bit insane._

When I went downstairs, Victoria was waiting for me.

"Which one did you pick?" she questioned innocently. I immediately tensed up. She noticed, "Don't worry, I won't pick mine just beat you. That's silly. Besides, already know which one I want anyway." Like a water type. She went upstairs with Ame, leaving me to wait.

The most obviously gay guy walked my way. "Hey!" I cheered. "Hey," he replied, "You're cute." _Not gay then, bisexual? Pansexual?_

"What? Haha, no I didn't say anything."

"So I'm not cute then?"

"No, ummm, hey, was Ame just here?"

"Yeah, but don't change the subject. Am I cute or not?"

"Dominant, I like that. Fine, you're cute. Ame's with someone else then," he questioned, "My name's Cain, how about yours?"

"My name's Solana. It's a pretty name, and don't you deny it."

"Yeah it's pretty. Anyway, by the looks of it you just got your first Pokémon. Planning to challenge the League?"

"Yeah." This was the second time I was asked about the league. This must be pretty common.

"I'm not exactly a new trainer, but I –," he paused, and I could sense the incoming backstory, "Well, I had to leave everything behind due to some … circumstances." Like coming out of the closet? Or maybe something else.

"Soo, whaddya say to a battle, Solana? He continued, snapping me out of my conspiracy theories.

"Sure." After all, everyone knows you can't refuse a battle. Otherwise you're a wimp. It's really manipulative, but it works, and the Pokémon get stronger too, so a win-win.

"Go Nidoran!" That wasn't even a starter!

"Go Chimchar!" I shouted, "Char!" went chimchar, trying to mimic my battle cry.

"Scratch," Cain demanded, and nidoran jabbed its claws at chimchar.

"Dodge, then leer!" Chimchar ran across the Pokémon center's floor, avoiding the Nidoran, only to turn around with a scary expression. Those speed IV's were pulling through."Nido!'The nidoran yelped.

"Scratch," Cain ordered again. Because my chimchar had paused before using leer, the nidoran was close enough to hit this time.

"Scratch," I ordered as well, as chimchar now held the advantage, as a scared nidoran took damage more easily. Something to do with fear and adrenaline. It worked and nidoran got slashed, but chimchar did too. Still, the nidoran had taken more damage, if not by much. "Scratch again," me and Cain both commanded, before laughing "Jinx" we both said.

"Jinxs again," This guy was good.

"Padlock jynx" he said.

"Padlock jynx?"I questioned?

"You lose, and padlock jynx is when you get cuffed and then …"

"I get it, you don't have to explain." This was a public Pokémon center! I replied, before looking down at the Pokémon still fighting. Nidoran had slumped over, and Chimchar was hooting "Char!."


End file.
